


Mission: Kiss

by KoryStarr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: 5and1, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Humor, missionfailed, missionsucess, soft, tryingforakiss, whycan'tshegetabreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: the five times Gwen Stacy failed at getting a kiss and the one time she succeeds
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Daisy johnson
Kudos: 27





	Mission: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So_u_like_pkmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts).



**WRONG HAND IN THE DARK**

Nobody knew how it happened but the lights went out at the Secret Warriors base.Everyone made confused sounds as they were startled by the suddenness. Dante lite a small flame in his hands and everyone gathered close to him. 

“What just happened?” Riri asked looking up “Aren’t those supposed to, I don’t know not go out?” She says glancing at those she could see in the light of the fire.

“Looks like today they decided not to,'' Gwen says scotching closer to Daisy who had a thoughtful look.

"Okay Rayshaun, Dante, and Riri can you go see if you can figure out the lights? “ Daisy says, turning to each of them. They each nod and Dante takes the lead. “Alright I know the rest of us can remain calm and together. Daisy says to the rest of the group. As soon as things calmed down enough Gwen took Daisy’s hand in the dark. She starts flirting with her before saying the smoothest yet cheesiest line she could think of.

“I don’t need to see in the dark because you light up my life.” Gwen flirts. Just as the lights come one she was hoping for a kiss and is shocked at who is on the other end of her hand holding. America is giving her a very amused look and about ready to laugh.

“Is there something I should know about chica?” America asks raising an eyebrow. Daisy, who is only an inch to the left, is slowly dissolving into laughter with tears rolling down her cheeks. Gwen lets go of America’s hand and sighs.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________

**FORGOTTEN PROMISE**

Gwen flopped on the couch next to Daisy. It had been a whole week since they had gotten to just have a moment together. Daisy giggled and righted her to be sitting up on the couch.

“It’s been a long week huh?” she asks leaning back into the couch. Gwen watched her for a moment with a smile.

“Yes it has been so tiring. I am so exhausted it's not funny.” Gwen says laying her head on Daisy’s lap. She gave her an amused look as she smiled at her girlfriend.

“Is my lap your pillow now?” Daisy says with amusement.

“Not my fault you are so comfy.” Gwen says “But, I could be convinced to get up for a reward.” Gwen says smirking up at her. Before Daisy could reply Doreen was already pulling Gwen off her lap. Daisy dissolved into giggles as Gwen squealed in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Gwen asks her voice going up in squeaky octaves as she stared between the two.

“You promised you would help me test something!” Doreen says with a bright smile as she dragged Gwen away.

______________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**CAPTAIN MARVEL SURPRISE**

Gwen is playfully chasing Daisy around the empty base. Her girlfriend has stolen one of her drumsticks. She wasn’t really trying to get it back after the first minute. She actually was laughing and enjoying this little game of chase they were having. 

The more they ran the more Gwen wanted to catch Daisy and kiss her silly. She needed this little break from the stress she was under from her upcoming gig. She hadn’t even noticed that she had been tapping things a little too hard with her drumsticks until Daisy had stolen them. “I am going to get you Johnson!” she roared playfully Daisy just giggled and stuck her tongue out at her. Gwen smirked and web slinged over to her pinning her to the wall. “Well well, lookie what I caught. A nice little ladybug in my web.” Gwen says snickering. Daisy is breathing hard and giggling as she waved the drumstick.

“Oh dear, what are you going to do?’ Daisy says flirtively. Gwen started to lean forward to kiss her silly when a voice interrupted them.

“Hey, Daisy you ready to...Oh...err...am I interrupting?” Captain Marvel says sheepishly. Daisy gently pushed Gwen away and handed her back the drumstick clearing her throat blushing.

“No ...err I forgot the time sorry.” Daisy says and quickly pulls Captain Marvel away before she can ask more questions.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**GIG HURDLES**

Daisy had finally agreed to come to one of her gigs and Gwen was over the moon with excitement. The Em Jays were watching her bounce around like an excited puppy with much amusement. Each turned to the other trading amused looks and some giggles. They were telling each other how cute it was that Gwen is so excited.

“We will finally meet this Daisy she keeps talking about” Em Jay says with a grin.

“We have to see if she is worthy of our Gwen.” Gloria while she looks a bit excited too.

“OH come one Gwen has great taste in friends I am sure her girlfriend is no different.” Betty says . They continued to talk when a pretty young woman walks up to them’

“Hey, I am looking for Gwen. Can you tell her Daisy is here..” Daisy says looking a bit nervous. She never met Gwen’s band mates but has seen pictures of them.

“SEEE!” Betty says squealing.

“OMG . You are right Betty, great taste.” Gloria says nodding.

“Don’t hurt Gwen or we hurt you.” Em jay says before turning away. Daisy watched her wide eyed while the others reassured her.

“DAISY!” Gwen says, making her way to Daisy and scooping her up in a hug. Daisy smiled brightly and hugged her back and the band fangirled behind them. 

“Yo Gwen, we got five minutes for you to schmooze your girl.” Em jay says winking before going up on stage the other girls giggle at Gwen’s red face and also go up stage.

“Thank you for coming.” Gwen says grinning at Daisy. “Oh wow you look super cute.” Gwen says with a bright smile. Daisy gave her a dazzling smile and leaned forward for a kiss but sadly Gwen was taken away by Betty and Gloria giving apologetic glances.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________

**DATE WITH DAD**

Gwen was pretty nervous as she unlocked the house with Daisy behind her. She wasn’t exactly sure how clean her room was. She knew that didn’t matter but she really wanted to impress her girlfriend by having her room clean for once. This is after all the first time Daisy agreed to come over for some time together.

The plan in her head was so simple and cheesy. First she would give Daisy a tour of a hopefully clean house and room. Second she would make some snacks and pour some drinks. She will throw in some cheesy flirting. Third they will hopefully either migrate to her room or the couch. She was hoping for her room because of a tad more privacy if her dad came home. As long as her door was open he wouldn’t bother them. FOurth they will pick a movie or something, maybe even study. She honestly didn’t care as long as she could still throw some smooth flirting in somewhere, she then was good. If all goes well she will get to kiss Daisy in her house. For some reason that made her feel nervous but a good nervous. Also a bit excited because impressions matter and this mattered to her. She opened the door and stepped to the side and gestured for Daisy to go first. Daisy rolled her eyes and began to giggle. She took her girlfriend’s hand and began to take her on a tour of the house. Everything was going smoothly and she had managed to convince Daisy her room is a better option. 

They were flirting and inching closer as she heard her dad’s voice come through the house. “Hey , Pumpkin I brought dinner.” he says and pokes his head in startling the pair apart. “Oh, you brought your little girlfriend. Good thing I bought us enough for seconds. Why doesn't your girlfriend join us for dinner?” he asks leveling Daisy with a stare she gulps softly.

“Sounds lovely,” Daisy says nervously. She has met this man before and she knew that he is Gwen’s dad and Gwen must have told him about them dating. She was now very nervous that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be getting an “I am sorry” basket from him after he buried her in the backyard.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**HALLOWEEN CANDY CORN PRANK**

  
  


Halloween had to be one of Gwen’s favorite time of the year. This is the one time of the year she can parade around in a superhero costume and everyone knows it's her. She and Daisy spent all last week picking and coordinating costumes. She was so glad she accepted the invite to her school’s Halloween dance. She wouldn’t have gone otherwise. Gwen would tell people she is too old to trick-or-treat but she still managed to beg candy off people cause who doesn’t want free candy?

The only bad thing is she had to take her mask off at the entrance she got it though. None of the students and their plus ones could sneak in and do bad things. Right now she is dressed up as Batgirl complete with heels to give her a small height boost over Daisy. She was secretly envious that Daisy is almost an inch taller than her. Now she can look down at her girlfriend just a little bit. She grinned as she saw Daisy unmasked in her Black Bat outfit. “Looking great. Come on we are just on time.” she says taking Daisy’s hand and going up and checking herself in and introducing Daisy. Flash her fellow classmate is staring her down. He had a look of utter disbelief. Gwen just shot him the biggest crap eating grin she had in her arsenal. Flash just looked away then walked away. Daisy gave her a raised eyebrow and Gwen shrugged it off. 

Daisy did not question her, they were her to have a good time not start anything with others. “Hey, I am kind of thirsty.” Daisy says to her.Gwen looked around the room and spotted the punch bowl with Flash eyeing her near it.

“I'll get us some punch. “ Gwen says and starts to leave but Daisy stops her.

“Gwen don’t start something, you promised.” Daisy says in a warning tone.

“I am not I promise. I am just getting some punch.” Gwen says hugging Daisy before making her way over and grabbing two cups.

"Ay yo Stacy, you weren't joking about having a girlfriend???" Flash says looking from her to Daisy.

“I never joke.” She says then walks away with both cups. Little did she know Flash was planning something and as soon as she was gone he turned to his friends.

“You guys got that candy corn cauldron set up right?” he whispers to them then nod grinning as they watch their target get close. It looked like Gwen might be close to it too. Flash was hopeful that she would get a little of the corn on her too. That's when Gwen Stacy slipped across the floor suddenly just as the cauldron tips over on her dumping its contents of candy. Flash wisely decides to beat it.

Gwen groaned as she felt her senses go off she knew something was coming down on that teacher. She was really going to regret being a hero today. She pulled off the best acting of her life and slid under whatever it was gently checking the teacher out of the way as candy corn rained down on her head. The gym exploded in laughter and Gwen sighed, shaking her head a little. She could still feel it in her hair 

Daisy gently grabbed her and carted her off to a chair in the corner and gave her a long look. “You did that on purpose.” She said softly as she gently cupped her face in her hands and started plucking candy corn from her hair. 

“I know its corny but, you are a-maize-ing” Gwen says and Daisy rolled her eyes then tapped her nose before giving her a kiss as a reward she earned it.


End file.
